


A Witch’s Devotion

by silasfinch



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: 31/06/19: Emily gets sick and recovers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic so please be gentle with criticism

  
It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye.” —Antoine de Saint-Exupery, The Little Prince

  
Chamomile: A excellent remedy for mild anxiety and mood disorders

Avoiding Sarah Bishop has become something of an art form.

Emily Mather has been a friend to the Bishop family for most of her high school life. Rebecca is a great friend - even if their career aspirations couldn't be more different. Most of her formative magical memories involve one or other of the Bishop siblings. Witch communities form tight bonds by virtue of centuries of persecution especially in the birthplace of the Salem Witch Trials.

Emily feels privileged to learn her witchcraft from such a prestigious Coven, even if her magic will never be as bright and dynamic as the others. She is content with her position in the background, being in charge of supplies and meetings or something equally unglamorous. It suits her librarian's temperament well - creating order and systems.

Falling in love with Sarah was never part of the plan.

Of course, an advantage of not coming from such an illustrious family is that there is no pressure to have a perfect life plan but disrupting her social harmony wasn't on the cards. Vassar may have broadened her horizons and defined a liberal education, but that doesn't make such revelations easy.

What would Sarah OR Rebecca say if she ever summons the courage to admit her desires?

It is difficult to pinpoint when her feelings morphed from the tender affection of a friend to the all-consuming passion of romantic love, Emily doesn't like to contemplate the details too closely. All she knows is she doesn't want to jeopardise their relationships on a whim and fancy.

Hence the elaborate avoidance plan until she can stop telegraphing her feelings, either in blushes or haywire magic. Emily fears that it is a fruitless effort given how observant the other members of the Coven are, but she is going to try.

Plenty of herbal tea soothes her nerves and hiding in books keeps the nightmares at bay.

***

Feverfew: A remedy for pain and inflammation

"What's wrong Em? You usually love preparing for the festivals and celebrations - especially now you and Sarah are old enough to drink. I find you hiding here without even a cider for company."

Emily musters a smile for Rebecca who comes to sit beside her on the patio swing set. The elder Bishop sibling is nothing short of brilliant both magically and academically. Sarah adores her sister but confesses to a trace of envy at how easily her sister handles the most complex tasks. Emily is privately in awe Rebecca, but she is lovely and kind-hearted that the new dynamic isn't awkward - even as talent grows and blooms.

"I'm fine - just trying to get the hang of an alchemy spell before the testing - be there in a bit. I'm sure dancing won't stop.

"I'm not going back without you - I'm only home for another few days we need to catch up without Sarah monopolising your time - I'll even test you on some lore even my little sister doesn't know."

The two witches are in motion before Emily can formulate a response or protest. Besides she has missed Rebecca's constant presence in Mason.

"Thanks - Sarah doesn't have much patience for the art of teaching - she wants everybody to learn as she does."

"Yet she has more patience with you than anyone else - heaven help any future apprentices or children" Rebecca jokes affectionately.

"No, she is amazing with children when we volunteer for Reading Recovery at the library" Emily disagrees instinctively.

"I'll try and stop by at least once - do you think they would like a Rebecca Bishop original?"

"With the way, you tell stories? of course."

Power radiates off Rebbecca in waves, especially during the high points of the witches calendar. Her features look almost angelic in the evening sun, an appearance that hides a fierce determination and unrelenting desire for knowledge. Anthropology provides the perfect blend of magical and human history, especially with the potential dig on the sites of great covents. The community of academic witches is a strong one, and Sarah Bishop is emerging as a strong presence.

So far her lack of direct magical ambition is keeping her safe from the frightening machinations of the Congregation and Witch extremism who look to upset the balance of Demons, Witches and Vampires. There are murmurings of fracturing within the leadership of concealment policies and the power of some vampire families. Emily is developing a gift for foresight and scrying; she fears that they will fall into more powerplays outside their peaceful town.

Trying to stop Sarah flying headlong into battle will be a daunting task.

 

  
***  
Ginger: eases nausea and feelings of sickness but persistent and acute.

If Sarah notices any shift in their friendship, she doesn't let on.

Sarah Bishop is as fiery as every cliche about her hair colour suggests. If something isn't right with her world, she has no problem letting people know, both conventional or supernatural means. Her erratic temper is a source of concern for both the Bishops and the Coven leader.

However, for all her bluster and fury Sarah is a controlled witch and is very contentious about not losing control of her considerable powers. Emily feels confident that her friend will be leader one day that she is none wiser about this latest development.

"Do you want to see a movie after we finish today?" Sarah aska casually "There is one with witches screening - could be good for a laugh."

"No sorry, my dad needs me to harvest the garden."

"You coming to dinner with the family?" Sarah asks as they take a break from studying spell manuscripts “ Rebecca is making the chilli that you love” Sarah offers hopefully

“I’ll put in for a little while after my shift”

The evasions are tiring but it feels better than trying to articulate complicated emotions and fears. Sarah is just so charming and lovely even with a fierce temper and prickly personality. There isn’t language for holding these feelings beneath the surface.

***

Ecanachia: for comfort

"You are worrying for nothing you know."

Emily struggles not to jump when Rebecca materalise beside her in the dark. She has been so confident that her midnight wonderings had gone unnoticed. It was her private test to see if the spell without triggering any wards.

The spell to conceal her footsteps went off without a hitch, beneath the notice of the senior witches. The full moon feels comforting for her restless thoughts - the sounds of nature is soothing after so many months on a busy campus.

"Rebecca - don't you know its dangerous to sneak up on a witch?" Emily asks barely swallowing a shriek.

"Your attacking spells are terrible - you are too gentle and loving. I am safe" Rebecca disagrees falling in step and pulling Em into a half hug.

"I hate seeing you so torn up like this - especially when you are torturing yourself for nothing." Rebecca sounds genuinely hurt as they walk around the parameter.

"What are you doing about? How did you find me?" Emily asks crossly pulling her shawl tighter as a as if the flimsy material offers a layer of protection.

"You're my friend - I know when you aren't sleeping and can guess at why.” There is such kindness and sincerity in the words

Emily stifens feeling the cold settle in her bones. Her impressive vocabulary is deserting her under Rebecca's calm gaze. Why couldn't she event fake boyfriend trouble or even a headache anything to deflect from the direction of this conversation? There is no good time for this talk but at midnight in her nightwear is a terrible start.

"Oh, Em- did you honestly think I would care or love you any less? All I want is your happiness Rebecca whispers.

Emily doesn't have much of choice. Rebecca pulls her into a fierce hug, surrounding her in the familiar scents of herbs, earth and casting chulk. The tears fall without warning and Rebecca merely holds her tightly whispering reassurance.

"and talk to my sister - she is too caught in her head to make the first move. She needs to learn that a world exists outside family and witchcraft. As much as she loves your current status quo her heart is equally invested- trust

Emily feels a tangle of relief and shame at hearing her secret spoken out load. The world doesn’t feel quite so scary even if things no further.

Emily lets Rebecca lead them to the Bishop kitchen and a thermos of tea and left over cookies. Her concealment spells are far more successfully – relying on blood and ties to the land.

 

***

Saint John's wort: A well-known treatment for depression

Emily's streak of luck can not last forever considering how interwoven their lives are; its frankly surprising a confrontation hasn't come earlier. It is a small mercy that exams and Emily are relatively confident of a passing grade and winning a permanent contract after the summer. She isn't as naturally gifted as the Bishop sisters but enjoys the challenge of studying and remembering.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Emily jumps at both the question and the loud, strident voice that delivers it. Fortunately, she chose to study at the very edge of the Bishop's impressive gardens when the rest of the family is visiting Rebecca at university. Her efforts at scrying are proving fruitless, even with the basic task and small forest of herbs — another failure to add to her spell journal. Sarah marching towards her does little for her concentration. The water boils in reaction either to Emily's shift in emotion or the entrance of a great wich.

"I was in the middle of attempting scrying- .'t sneak up on me like that" Emily lies as she quickly releases the magic and tries to straighten her summer dress into some approximation of order.

"I'm sorry, but it's not like you gave me much choice - Em - I fall out with people all the time, but I usually know at least vague what its an about, a stolen spell, potion component or grade at Uni. You are the friend to disappear on me - even missing our reading session with the kids" Sarah paces angrily.

"Sarah its nothing - I've just been busy preparing for my first job and studying for the Testing - not all of us are prodigies, you know. I’m doing an extra session next week”

"You are going to be fine - you could perform these spells in your sleep - stop lying you aren't any good at it. Just tell me if you are moving away to marry some children's author who writes about dogs and unicorns. I deserve to know. Rebbecca refuses to tell me..." there is genuine fair in hypothesis.

“I’m glad she refuses to tell you about my non exsistent plans to elope” Emily quips drily trying to lighten the mood

“Whatever I’ve done I’m sorry”

The defeated and sad prclimation is so unlike Sarah that it erodes at Em’s defenses. She steps around her worksite and stops the taller witch from pacing. It takes all her courage but she meets eyes stormy with pain.

““If ever there is tomorrow when we’re not together… there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we’re apart… I’ll always be with you.” Emily quotes in a tearful whisper before pulling Sarah into a kiss.

The feeling is everything she dares hope and it so much more. Sarah’s lipa are soft even stiff from surprise and the bitter taste of lipstick. Her wild hair brushes against Em’a checks. Magic runs through her every cell and her mind whispers with half spoken spells. She never believed in all the cliches about kissing and love or Prince Charming – until this moment.

“Emily where are you – Uncle Abe is looking for you”

Not wanting to face any possible rejection Em turns and quickly jogs away. For once the famously quick witted has no rejoiner. At least she can trust a fellow to clean up the mess.

 

***

  
Goldenseal: Reduces irritation and acts as antiseptic

Emily places the blame for her current predicament at the feet of Rebecca Bishop.

She doesn't apportion blame lightly but the trip to visit a new boyfriend Stephen Proctor is slightly too convenient, given that this new relationship seems a keeper and warrants an introduction at Christmas or earlier. Sure as a good friend Emily expects to meet and approve of this man but the timing is off When Rebecca puts her mind to something, there is no stopping her, especially not weak arguments about Emily not technically being part of the family.

The fierce lecture she got for that observation made her simultaneously happy and mortified, a Harvard education expands your vocabulary. Her estrangement from Sarah is on the backburner for the duration of the three-day trip. Rebecca pays for their bus fare and sends enough money to keep them in snacks for the length of the 4-hour journey.

"It isn't too late for me book another ticket" Emily offers as she trails behind Sarah as she folds clothes with a vengeance.

"Don't waste your money, Rebeca will hex us - providing you can stand to spend the time with me" Sarah barks bitterly.

"Sarah...nothing's changed I will always be your friend. Just because.."

"You kissed me, told me you love me and then run away like Hades's was on your tail yet you think nothing has changed?" Sarah laughs incredulously "don't be nieve, Emily."

"I needed to catalogue the alchemy texts for Uncle Abe, and I thought you needed space - it's not like you were beating down my door either!"

"You could assist Abe with a blindfold and half asleep. I needed you to be brave and talk to me."

"I was afraid to lose you. It took every ounce of strength to utter those words. Cowardness was a viable option at the time."

Emily swallows hard trying to fight the tears. Joanna wouldn't hesitate to burst in here if the argument got too out of hand. She desperately wants an excuse to flee and wants to confront the issue. Their current stalemate isn't sustainable when they will start studying advanced positions together and share similar classes next year.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer."

Emily doesn't realise she fails at concealing tears until Sarah gently wipes her checks and presses their lips together, cupping Emily's checks. The kiss is tender and chaste, but Emily's heart still races.

"I want to kiss you till we are gray and scobbling about the names our cats”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Art of Dating

  
“People always fall in love with the most perfect aspects of each other’s personalities. Who wouldn’t? Anybody can love the most wonderful parts of another person. But that’s not the clever trick. The really clever trick is this: Can you accept the flaws? Can you look at your partner’s faults honestly and say, ‘I can work around that. I can make something out of it.’? Because the good stuff is always going to be there, and it’s always going to pretty and sparkly, but the crap underneath can ruin you.”   
― Elizabeth Gilbert, Committed: A Skeptic Makes Peace with Marriage

  
Dating Sarah Bishop becomes an art form.

It took such courage for Emily Mather to confess her feelings that contemplating the logistics of the next steps didn't even register. There isn't a reference guide for dating your best friend's sister nor are there any friends to consult on lesbian courtship rituals of modern witches. The librarian in Emily searches the vast Witching Libraries in vain.

The afternoon isn’t remotely productive but the books feel like old friends willing to offer company.

You have to be discrete about such inquiries. After centuries of persecution, the Coven leadership or the Congregation aren't going to risk precious bloodlines and talent by condemning homosexuality. However, risk aversion is not the same as acceptance. In any event, there is little information to find besides studies of human sexuality and psychoanalytic theory.

Rebecca is her most reliable ally and confidante yet it is difficult to talk about the mechanics of dating your friend's younger sister - even if Rebbecca does make suggestions in her letters and phone.calls. The two friends are developing relationships along similar trajectories with powers witches; something Em didn't dream was possible. The joint experiences bring the two friends closer together, yet there are limits.

  
Naturally, confident Sarah takes charge of the decision making.

"Come to a movie with me after the book fair. I will buy you dinner at that Thai place you love so much even though the chef's magical talent is laughable."

"Magic isn't the only talent, Sarah."

“Still he could be so much better”

Sarah Is more bark than bite she respects all witches and whatever talent they have. She tirelessly tutors young students who are struggling. Magic means everything to the Bishops with such dwindling populations

  
Sarah is nervous, and it shows in her every movement.

Emily feels a childish surge of satisfaction knowing that she isn't the only one battling nerves. Spending the afternoon together at a local book fair is far from, but it's their first time alone since the spending the long weekend with Rebecca and Stephen. Em hangs back and watches Sarah pace nervously outside the main entrance of the book fair, stopping every few seconds to either adjust her hair or look at the watch that was a graduation present from Joanna.

The attention to detail makes Em feel slightly less ridiculous about the 30 minutes she spent deciding on an outfit. She is too slender and nondescript to be a real beauty, at least by the standards of both literature and her friendship group. It doesn't mean Em doesn't feel the need to make an effort when courting Sarah Bishop.

"Any luck finding the book on 17th-century Herbology?"

"I was waiting for you, Em. Nobody hunts through the dusty tomes quite like Emily Mather, Book Detective" Sarah jokes with a bright relieved smile.

They do not hold hands, but they walk close enough to brush hands every few steps. Emily can still smell Sarah's distinctive perfume that they brought together with Rebecca.

Her two favourite things surround Emily, Sarah Bishop and books. The book fair is subtly magic friendly and for the everyday person. Between copies of Pride and Prejudice and Jane Eyre, there are copies of beginner spellbooks and scaring. Emily doesn't have any set wishlist, but there is plenty to admire.

  
The children’s spellbooks has charming illustrations and Em buys a set with Sarah’s prompting.

The movie is forgettable but Sarah’s sardonic commentary and courtly manners mean everything. Emily feels giddy keeping the cheep bookmark that Sarah doodles their names on.

They steal a kiss on the doorstep. If anybody sees nobody comments or moves to disrupt the moment.

 

***

Her magic becomes temperamental.

Emily prides herself on having an even keel when it comes to spellcasting. There is nothing flashy or noteworthy about the way she casts, much to the disappointment of successive relatives. At the same time, she has no embarrassing questions about pyromania. All young witches are taught about the dangers of hormones and emotions when it comes to magic. It is a different thing to experience the relationship between the two first hand.

Em doesn't mean to destroy painstaking scarring set up when Sarah comes to model a new dress. Her magic hold was tenuous at best, and the sage was an old stock anyway.

She doesn't mean to see Sarah in her every vision, but it's not like she has perfect control of her emotions yet. All young lovers go through these obsessive phases, magically or not. Emily suspects her teachers suspect a relationship, but he makes her practice harder.

Rebecca merely laughs when Emily terrifies her cat by flying after dinner when she and Sarah are dancing to a new Elton John song on the radio. The older Bishop's sister apartment is a safe space for them both, except for the relentless teasing.

They learn quickly not to kiss near anything delicate or breakable if they want everything to remain intact. Witches heirlooms are centuries old and are not replacement. An errant explosion from an amorous young witch is not an excuse.

"Why am I the only one acting like a toddler with no control? you seem fine" Emily causes grumpily.

"My magic has always been wild, Em. There wasn't that far my control to fall. You, on the other hand, have always been a model of the disciple. If the Coven handed out gold stars, you would be first in line" Sarah reasons placing a gentle kiss on a flushed cheek.

"Do you need to look so beautiful all the time? A witch's heart can only take so much."

“I’ll take the compliment but don’t be so hard on yourself. Every witch in history has growing pains, even Peter Noble”

One of the best things about having a relationship with Sarah is that they can talk about every part of their lives. They help each other through trying times and work to support each other’s families. The witches community has many obligations but also great comfort. 

***

Emily is flying.

There are so many metaphors about flight and the feelings the power invokes, even amongst the non-magical population; the reality is far less romantic and awe-inspiring. For one thing, the ability to fly isn't synonymous with the ability to have perfect control and balance. Studying with Sarah has become code for finding privacy to kiss and cuddle away from gossiping matriarchs and mothers. Neither of them possesses the confidence to go further, but it still brings a blush to their checks and sets the pulse racing.

Kissing Sarah Bishop is of sufficient emotional intensity to provoke a similar reaction in Em's magic profile.

It would be romantic to say the earth moves except it did in a literal sense and Sarah lets out an undignified squeak as Em starts to move upwards - pulling away from their passionate embrace.

"Sarah - what's happening?" Emily panics as she rose higher, deferring all fascinating questions to the Bishop line.

"I think you are flying Em or at the very least trying to defeat Gravity in some way, Newton would be proud." Sarah calls her voice alight with excitement.

“Help me get down” Emily shrieks trying not to flail her arms like a chicken.

The view is incredible – the trees tops in the clearing are close enough to touch. The wind is cold and whips at her shawl and hair. Emily wants to look at Sarah but it looking down makes her feel dizzy.

“Just breathe Em – nothing is going to hurt. Flying is just a alchemy in action It’s no different from casting a spell – just more instinctive” Sarah coaxes sounding so much like her mother it’s amusing.

“You are a terrible lieer, Sarah Elizabeth Bishop”

“Focus on me, Mary Poppins”

Against her better judgement Emily obeys instructions, drawing a deep breathe trying to shake up the numbness in her fingers. Floating down is no less disconcerting but she reaches out for Sarah’s hands.

They tumble together awkwardly, Em feels breathless. Sarah is surprisingly strong and holds them and settles Emily on her feet with the last few centimetres. Em struggles not to vomit at the feeling of vertigo

“ Easy now Emily – I’ve got you just breathe for me let your heart rate” Sarah instructs rubbing soothing circles on the thin shoulders.

“Being around you doesn’t make my heart rate lessen any, Sarah”

Sarah guides them down to the forest floor, headless of stains and the dew. Emily rest her head on the other witch’s shoulder. Sarah draws imaginary pictures in the stairs.

“You are my focus for everything, magic and otherwise” Emily whispers hiding her flushing checks.

“Count me in for every moment”

***

"Em, are you free next Saturday? There is somebody I want you to meet."

Emily winces at the friendly overture. She has made a good group of friends from, and they all got jobs in decent driving distance. Naturally, the conversation turns to relationships, future marriages and children even amongst the liberal crowd. It's a necessary evil to keep her magical life secret but concealing her new relationship hurts her soul.

"I am seeing someone - it's new, but I'm hopeful," Emily says truthfully.

Predictably the table erupts into wild speculation. Em's school friends are lovely but they see her as a quiet, bookish librarian, there was a genuine fear that she would embody the stereotype of their profession before long. Previous attempts at matching were all polite favours, although Em did have a surprisingly good time with a young demon who was majoring in History.

"Tell us everything-what does he do?" urges Alison hastily ordering Emily another drink as if it would loosen her tongue.

"Getting ready to take over the family business - and an amateur scholar of law and the environment" Em attempts to sidestep the pronoun game while feeling like a lousy feminist.

"I think the more important question is how many books as he read and which verse did he use to woo our Emily?" Jackie continues

"Our families are old friends, and we share a passion for literature in all forms, its kind of an evolving situation." Em treads as lightly as she can even though it's a safe bet her friends won't come to Madison or anywhere close to the Coven.

“Does he treat you right? Some of these business types aren’t the best at dating.” Sharron offers anxiously – a recent divorcee.

“It puts Jane Austen to shame. One could say an almost magic experience” Emily smiles at her private joke.

Her friends swoon and playfully argue about bridesmaids duty. There will be no wedding in white or baby showers. Nevertheless, their almost acceptance feels glorious.

Who knows maybe one day things will be different for all people. Sarah is worth going pubic for.

  
***

"I don't want to see anyone else."

Sarah looks up from the books she is organising at the unexpected proclamation. Emily knows the taller witch doesn't enjoy moving around the book displays after hours, but she does so without complaint. There is a gentle rhythm to their days that almost makes Emily forget that she is dating one of the most powerful magic users of this age, even if the dates aren't that different from their day to date routine, the kissing and handholding are lovely. If the members of the Coven notice anything nobody comments.

The Bishop Family is notoriously liberal with a long history of campaigning for civil and magic rights; it's entirely possible the matrons and matriarchs found a change in relationship unworthy of notice given the threats of the Finnish and North European Extremists. She knows the younger generation's time of relative innocence will not last forever, not with their

Em still feels the need for clarification. They can't exactly go to a valentine day dance together or attend work socials as anything but friends. Public declarations and displays aren't on the cards; witches need to keep a low profile in such things. That does not mean they can't have conversations in the privacy of her library after hours. The privacy spell is quite eloquent even by Em's high standards.

"What on earth are you talking about, Em?"

Em is caught somewhere between relief and irritation at the blank look on Sarah's face.

"I don't want to have a relationship with anyone else; I feel this needs clarification before we go anywhere further, especially before we start trapsing around the witch's social calendar" Em explains in her best attempt at a patient voice.

Sarah gives the shorter woman her full attention, but she doesn't move from the stack of books that need classifying before tomorrow. Emily tries to ignore the messy curls covered in chalk dust and sunlight; the ability to admire Sarah Bishop openly has done nothing for her concentration.

"Are you worried about Michael and Vera?" Sarah asks with a smile.

Michael and Vera Jacobson are twins from Norway who are known as outrageous flirts with little regard for gender or inclination. They are harmless, but both seem taken with Sarah for the last two years. Sarah still dances with either twin most of the night.

Emily shrugs defensively – trying not sound petty. The Jacobsons are shownoffa who infuse their magic with colour and spark. The demonstrations at the Congrigation are legendary.

“Well not all of us are elemental masters and sport champions. It’s hard not to feel intimidated, ok?

“They aren’t on the market, Em. You know how some families arrange marriages”

“Right then”

“Besides why would I dance with anyone else? It’s not every day your date can fly”

It’s not a serious answer but the way she approaches Emily is, slowly pulling the scarf Em is worrying from her tense hands. Sarah’s embrace feels both soothing and exciting.

“I meant every word I said. We will be naming our future cats”

 

 

 

 


	3. The Path and Good Intentions.

  
There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater.

But sometimes it doesn't.

Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life.

That is the sort of bravery I must have now  
Veronica Roth, Allegiant

***

  
It turns out that being noble and self-sacrificing isn't a simple affair.

Sarah Bishop thought she laid out the reality of the situation. Her family was under threat, and this automatically extends to love ones, the demands on her time raising a traumatised Diana. The Bishop and Proctor lines are far from fruitful and protecting an heir is vital. The thought of taking on a leadership role in the community is terrifying, but the idea of anyone hurting Emily is the thought that gives Sarah night terrors. The redhead and her niece become insomniacs together, trying to adjust to their new reality.

"We'll talk about this when you are rational."

Those words still haunt Sarah as does the stony look on Emily's face. She expects a certain level of emotion and Witch Temper (levitation, fire or wind) yet the shorter witch remains stoic, listening to the words without comment or despite. Sarah Bishop is inexperienced when it comes to breakups, but they are rarely meant to be so onesided. Emily's response as natural as the black mourning clothes that make her pale features look even more gaunt.

Sarah hates the thought of inflicting more pain when they are both in such mourning, but the threat feels too real to ignore and perhaps the last Bishop child isn't cut out for relationships after all. Their time together is a pleasant interlude before an unforgiving reality sets in, plenty of witches and other wielders of magic have made similar choices.

***

Emily Mather is everywhere.

Sarah Bishop expects to see the other woman at community events; there is no way to avoid her with so many meetings to discuss defensive measures after Rebecca's death. Personal deputes come a distant second to grief and duty to coven members. As Rebecca said long ago, Em may not be family, but a lack of blood connection is merely a technicality. Her eulogy is beautiful and heartwrenching a true testament to friendship.

Emily is at the school gates with a pile of books for Diana that aren't on the curriculum but still make the girl smile. They huddle together for hours telling stories. Em is one of the people that Diana talks freely with, in their private language.

Emily is in charge of a meal rotation service for the Bishops and the Proctors. Sarah tries not to cry as she reads Em's carefully written instructions. The food is perfect, and the portions are perfect for their flagging appetite. Sarah writes a simple thank you on the container.

It takes Sarah several weeks to realise that Emily assumes her duties within the Coven without missing a beat. The extra hours in the library and the herb garden must be daunting, but nobody complains or comes to her for clarification. There is an emergency with a Coven facing the Claremont in Nicaragua, but there is no need for her services.

Sarah feels the hint of Emily's distinctive magic in the house. The faint smell and traces are as familiar as her casting. The simple weavings maintain the wards and control for any lapses in magic from either Sarah or Diana in their time of need.

  
***

  
Turning up at Emily's door at 10 pm is not part of Sarah's plan.

Of course, calling her impulsive actions a plan would be an exaggeration of the highest order. Her only strategy is trying to get through each day without letting the grief become paralysing. Using even the most straightforward magic is a tremendous effort as if her spellcraft is equally heartsick. Her niece fears any form of casting, so an enforced sabbatical isn't the worst outcome. Sarah still feels like a limb is missing without the familiar tingle of magic but trying isn't worth it.

Diana is a biddable child for the most part - she mainly haunts Sarah's house without saying a word, pale features looking sickly and restless. The counsellers (both witch and mortal) caution against forcing her to speak. Luckily Tabatha becomes the child's constant shadow, and Sarah suspects the cat is a confidante.

"Can you tell me the story of the Shadow Prince Sarah? Just like Mommy did?" the quiet request is one of the first sentences Diana utters, and it breaks Sarah's heart.

The tall witch frantically tries to the story and how Rebecca brings the voices to life. She doesn't have the talent for fiction and storytelling. If only the child wants to know the legends of the Bishop Ancestors anything else but fairytales.

"That's not right! Em knows" Diana's lip starts to tremble, and tears stream down flush checks.

Sarah swallows her pride, and they shuffle to Emily's cottage in the pyjamas and the dressing gown. Em opens the door before they can knock and Sarah tries not wince at the shadows under her eyes. Her white cat glares at her with considerable hostility.

"I don't get the voices of the Shadow Prince right" Sarah pleads with a half sob.

"Well you better come in for cocoa" Em lifts Diana onto her hip muttering soothing words.

Sarah falls asleep in the rocking chair - stealing comfort in the stories and happy endings that Emily weaves without a second thought. Sarah almost feels Em ghosting a kiss on her forehead. 

  
***

"Emily!"

Sarah winces as Diana racing through the library headless of the convention as she throws herself into waiting arms. Sarah feels a surge of envy at the public display of affection. The four days Emily spent at a professional development conference were hard for all the Bishops.

"Diana! I've missed you very much, but I brought some new books for us to read together" Emily absently corrects the buttons on her coat.

"Can you come to dinner?" Diana asks with more animation that Sarah expects.

"Snow has missed me too why don't I take you out to breakfast?" Emily neatly sidesteps the estrangement with Sarah.

Diana looks close to a temper tantrum her emotions are all over the place.   
Her grip on Emily's colourful skirts is almost like a vice, and she hides in the folds. Em ignores Sarah as she brings out a series of snacks from somewhere in her endless pockets.

"Please come to dinner, Emily. I promise my spaghetti is almost eatiable now" Sarah tries to joke, but she sounds desperate and sad.

Emily nods turning away before Sarah can see the tears that shimmer in her fathomless eyes. Her shoulders are stiff and jerky as she offers Diana an animal cracker.

There is no language to make her case again. Their focus is Diana and healing the pain in the child's soul. Sarah dearly wishes that she could ease the pain in her dearest friend. Her resolve for this path feels heavy in her bones.

 

  
***

"Do you think you have a monopoly on pain and danger?"

Sarah Bishop barely resists the urge to jump at Emily's whispered words. They are carefully avoiding each other at the dinner held for new Coven members. This time also doubles as a formal acknowledgement of Sarah's status as guardian. The loss of Rebecca and Stephen is hanging heavily in the air, but it pleases Sarah to see Dianna almost smiling a few times.

"Do you honestly think breaking up with me alleviates the threat, Sarah? I'm a witch on the grounds of Salem, my chances of having a normal safe life were non-exsistent, to begin with, you stubborn fool!" Emily hisses trying not to draw attention

"Dating a Bishop puts a target on your back - look at Stephen."

"So no witch can experience love due to a possible threat or the actions of extremists - we are not Vampires or Demons we value relationships and family!"

"I am a wreck of a human being Emily Mather - I don't need the foresight to see the pain in your future if you stay."

"You arrogant, stubborn fool - not an ounce of rationality left in you is there?" Emily fumes before storming away.

 

***

It is not every day that The Complete Works of William Shakespeare nearly gives a witch of Sarah's calibre a concussion. Of course, it's not every day said object gets hurled at her head with accuracy and force. Her peaceful afternoon in the library is evaporating. Emily Mathers looks board line intimidating in the doorway, her posture almost military as she storms towards Sarah.

"Ouch Em that hurt and I doubt they teach you hurling valuable books as a way of getting somebody's attention." Sarah quips rubbing the stop gingerly.

"Unfortunately nobody gave me a rulebook for unlocking the code of Bishop woman - I'm learning on the go- meeting stubbornness with force" Emily offers with a shrug.

"Em, I'm trying to protect..."

"Me from the tangled web of the Bishops - yes I know the explanation was quite comprehensive, ludicrous but through."

"Emily,"

"So it turns out I may have the patience to wait for centuries for you to realise your folly, but reenacting Shakespeare isn't practical when you are floundering to manage yourself much less raise a child."

"I'm doing ok..."

"The fact you think that is further evidence of your lack of judgement. You are losing weight at an alarming rate; the pizza guy is willing to stage an intervention. Diana is racing to school each mourning with a bewildering array of cereal boxes. The child needs routine and structure not to mention an aunt who is sleeping more than 2 hours a night."

"Em..."

"I reject the premise of the argument Sarah Elizabeth Bishop and so does your sister by the way. Here are the letters to prove it" Em hands over a neat stack.

Sarah finds reading her sisters words in the familiar scrawling hand a joy and agony at the same time. The letter asks Em to take on a guardianship role formally or informally whatever the courts allow.

 

***

Emily is true to her word.

The household does run like clockwork with her in charge of routine, Diana clings to Em like a barnacle and Sarah feels a stab of guilt for enforcing a separation. Both aunt and niece are subject to sleeping remedy that tastes foul but works well. There are healthy meals for every occasion and for some reason Em is force feeding them carrots and raisins between main meals.

Diana slowly begins to heal although it will take a lifetime to eases the scars. The little girl feels more secure in the home as the months' pass. Emily takes control of designing her bedroom and surrounding the youngest with every comfort as childhood and a constant stream of memories about her parents. Em is less afraid of the pain and confronts her feelings head-on, crying as she holds Diana in the night.

Sarah Bishop considers herself fiercely independent and a product of the feminist movement, but she didn't realise how much she was struggling until the burden eases to a manageable level. Em takes over the herb garden (both for eating and spell work). They attend Diana's numerous appointments together and discuss the outcomes. Em stays up with the child frequently chasing away the nightmares with fantastic characters and coca.

When Sarah awkwardly offers to make up the guest bedroom for her Em glares at her and empties her suitcase in Sarah's room, rearranging the wardrobe to some unknown specification. Tabatha weaves at her feet satisfied with the new arrangement.

"We can maintain the fiction for outsiders if you want but our nights are not negotiable" Emily asserts firmly.

"Yes Ma'am" Sarah replies meekly trying not to smile. "You are the one that can see the future." Sarah pauses at the door "I am sorry for causing you pain even if I was trying to be noble like those characters you like so much."

"Don't have any more bright ideas and we will be just fine, Mr Darcy, which is your codename amongst my mortal friends by the way" Emily instructs firmly.

"I will endeavour to be worthy of the namesake" Sarah offers seriously.

Because there is nothing else to do Sarah rushes over and kisses her soundly, framing her cheekbones with trembling hands. Emily reponses enthusiastically as she tangles her fingers in curly hair. The sensation is like coming home and easing the pain and burden. Sarah realises she is crying only when Emily brushes the tears away and kissing wet checks.

"We will get through this together, my love."

There is too much loss in their community to deliberately loss such a friendship and comfort. Rebecca would be desperately unhappy to see either of them in pain. Emily is the one that can see the future and if she isn't afraid to love her openly than Sarah is willing to remain steadfast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Constellations and Scientific Certainties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24/04/19: Emily is sick and Mathew proves his worth.

  
_When I heard that sound_   
_When the walls came down_   
_I was thinking about you_   
_About you_   
_When my skin grows old_   
_When my breath runs cold_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
_About you_

_When I run out of air to breathe_   
_It's your ghost I see_   
_I'll be thinking about you, about you_   
_It was almost love; it was almost_   
**Rag'n'Bone Man Skin**

"You will save her."

Mathew Clairmont winces at the rage in Sarah Bishop's declaration. His relationship with the Bishop family is hanging by a gossamer thread; the enmity between witches and vampires reflects in this single interaction. The stress of a sick relative brings all underlying tension to the surface. It was wise to follow Sarah away from the house while Diana nurses her other aunt. The last thing she needs to feel is more torn between her lover and beloved aunts.

"I can't Sarah- healing on this magnitude is beyond my power or even that of the oldest vampire family.. not in the way you are hoping but.."

"Between the three primary supernatural races we can defy gravity, control the elements and travel through time on a whim and you are telling me we can't heal a simply a failing in the human body? or do you want more of Diana to yourself?"

"I'll ignore that vitriolic statement because you are in immense pain. If I could lay down my life to bring back her parents and save your Emily, I would in a heartbeat that is no longer mine to possess"

"Then..."

"Magic needs a focus and an anchor point; cell mutation is true to its name; it mutates rapidly and changes to counter any all defences including the magical ones in the end. What we can do..."

Marcus and Miriam resent the disruption to their overall studies, but they deligent start researching ways to save an unknown witch from a human illness.

Too late Mathew realises his mistake and how fragile Sarah Bishop's grip on her temper is, this conversation might be her last hope, and he got sidetracked by defending his relationship with Diana and the bloody marvel of modern science. Science isn't remotely interesting to family members who are suffering. Sarah lashes putting the weight of her magic behind the move.

***

"I can't see Sarah."

Diana looks up from the book she is pretending to read, but in reality, she is worried about the confrontation at the bottom of the yard. Mathew insists (in a rare show of firmness) on talking to Sarah alone. Diana doubts the wisdom of that decision given that her aunt's temper is on a knife edge in these last weeks. At the same time, the historian to a leave of absence from her tenure to specifically care for Em and any time is precious.

"Normally I can get touches of the future for everyone, but I can see her. If something happens.."

"Em don't strain your reserves- if the worse happens we will support Sarah but don't you dare give up. I plan on dancing at your wedding when you finally say yes!"

"Diana I'm very sick.."

" I know that, but medical science is remarkable - Mathew is finding new studies every day. You may like to plan everything and prepare our family for everything to come but don't prepare to leave us Em...not yet."

" Oh Darling"

"No Em, you will be telling your stories to my children."

Emily looks like she wants to argue the point further, but she knows better than most how stubborn Bishop women can be so she lets the topic go for now. Instead, they talk about minor affairs in the Coven and how Mathew is adjusting to his new role. Em has a passion for learning in all forms and children in particular; she gains strength as they drew closer to the grounds.

***

"I didn't say there was nothing I can do - only that magical healing wasn't an option!"

Mathew screams over the hollowing wind and relies on his sharp reflexes to dodge errand branches or stray fence posts. It goes against his every instinct as the son of Ysabeau de Clermont to remain passive in front of a witch's onslaught, but if Sarah wants to hurt him she has enough skills to do so long ago, he is just convenient audience.

Sarah is not registering his words in the slightest - her mind too awash with magic and adrenaline. She isn't as naturally powerful as her niece but her decades of training is on full display. Even in blind fury, she is careful to shield around them to minimise the chance of accidental injury or discovery. Diana and Emily will sense little beyond a surge of magic and high emotions, which isn't uncommon in this part of the world anyway.

The protections do not extend to him, and Mathew may need to take evasive action soon if this situation doesn't calm down enough for conversations.

"Together we can help her - Sarah calm down!" he pleads in earnest

Something about his tone sinks through the rage and Sarah lowers her hands and glare at him with tears streaming down her face.

"There is nothing we can to fight the illness directly, but we can prepare her body for the battle and give conventional medicine a chance to work."

Sarah sinks to the ground magic swirling around them restfully as if waiting for an outlet. Thunder without sound is on the edges of the Bishop land. Mathew stays a respectful distance as he continues to explain his planning and thinking. He is a predator, and he feels like a trap is closing in like a hunting snare.

"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure Emily would qualify for any trials and stood a good chance of responding to the new interventions. False hope is too cruel in this situation." Mathew explains softly

"What do I need to do?"

"Let me explain back at the house."

***

"Will you take me for a walk Diana - I'll love to see the library."

"Of course."

Diana resists the urge to worry and fuss about energy levels. A few hours in the library might lift Em's flagging spirits and appetite. Maybe they will reverse roles, and the youngest Bishop will read to her mentor. The library cafe will still be open, and they do a juice mix that Emily loves. Her efforts to get the older woman to eat are not bearing much fruit even though Diana digs out her mother's old cookbooks for childhood recipes in the Bishop family.

Today is a good day and Emily showers and changes with minimal assistance and even pauses to put on a small amount of makeup for the occasion. The scarf is bright red and matches the shades of the autumn leaves and Diana decides to see if there are any more at that place in Mason Em loves so much. Sarah and Em's unofficial anniversary is coming up, and if the librarian continues to feel better, she wants to make this on occasion.

Sarah refuses to consider anything beyond her partner's next appointment and rounds of tests.

"Stop plotting Diana I'll let you buy me one of those smoothies, and we can split a croissant or something, no need to construct a worthy thesis argument" Em chides softly as they head to the door.

"I am pondering what to get you for your anniversary this year - can you remember what the customary year is? Silver?

"Depends on how you define our relationship, Diana. I have loved your aunt for most of my adult love; it took her a while to come around to the idea. Your mother deserves much of the credit."

"I love the way you talk about Mom and Dad - its different from Sarah."

"Your aunt believes in magic so strongly and is angry at the universe for not pointing the way to safe Stephen and Rebecca. My grief is much simpler - therefore it is easier for me to enjoy the memories."

Diana cradles her aunt carefully as they shuffle the few blocks to the library. Em is always slight and deceptively fragile looking, but now she is losing precious weight and muscle mass. There is nothing wrong with her wit or memory as she recalls plans for the Christmas Gala and Anual fundraiser. The situation could always feel normal for, and Diana struggles not to cry.

Mathew is working hard for a solution to this problem his impressive intellect is crunching through thousands of data points. They are running out of time to make a meaningful difference, and Diana fears the depth of Sarah's grief if her beloved doesn't heal. No other alternative is acceptable when so much loss confronts the Bishop family.

 

***

"Would you like some tea?"

Mathew carefully ignores the signs of Sarah's distress, a small way of preserving dignity. The house is empty, but Diana leaves a note explaining their plans. He takes advantage of the absence to lay out his files and the possible magic interventions. In truth, the senior witch is swaying from exhaustion and emotion, but the basics are bringing hope back to that restlessness gaze. This reaction is why he finds the mixture of biochemistry and magic so satisfying to work in even after so many lifetimes.

"So what you are saying is that these treatments and clinical trials with boost her immune system and enhance the effects of chemotherapy?" Sarah asks cautiously

"In a sense but the method, my colleague diverse eventually makes an individual's magic an agent of your immune system - channelling the energy into a single focus of keeping vital organs functioning - rather than latching on to elements or many other directions. The studies a new but the results are promising especially for a witch of Emily's power" Mathew explains.

"How do we get her into the trial, who do I petition? An offshoot of the Congregation?"

"There are risks - the manipulation burns through magic and may dimish her skills in the future - especially the more active forms. There is some resistant to even offering this due to the risk to overall magic strength."

"A loss of magic is nothing in comparison to Em's life."

"I have prepared Emily's medical file to present to Professor Ling, but you will need to negotiate with the local Covens for the right to risk exposure, my influence has its limits in cross supernatural cooperation I'm afraid."

Sarah eyes him speculatively, but for once there is no default hostility. She looks so much like Diana at that moment that it makes Mathew feel a wash of tenderness for his former enemy. The Bishop women are remarkable people especially when they are defending those they love.

"You are becoming something of an Embassy between our peoples, aren't you? Continuing the peace work of Philippe de Clermont?"

"If I can be half the man my father was then I would remain content for the rest of my days."

"Brokering peace between the Bishops and the Clermonts might start that legacy, Vampire."

"Perhaps"

Sarah surges to her feet muttering a list of people she needs to call, clutching the neat files like a lifeline. There is new energy to her movements as if hope is a sustaining force. However, Sarah's legs don't cooperate, and she reaches for the doorway to steady herself.

"Have you slept since Em first got sick?" Mathew asks gently

"It depends you define the term, Professor Clermont."

Mathew hesitates before offering an arm to steady Sarah half fearing that she will physically collapse under the weight of her grief and stress. His mother looks similar when remembering the pain of his stepfather's death, with any luck and science; this woman's misery won't be permanent.

"Diana and I will split the calls, and she will take any meetings that do not alert Noble. Your niece is an excellent negotiator; the Coven will refuse her lightly. You need to sleep for future battles."

"On that, we can agree."

 

  



	5. Recovery

  
_Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
_Everybody's worried about me_  
_In too deep_  
_Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_  
_And it's been two years I miss my home_  
_But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
_Still believe_  
_Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
_Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
_I will scream them loud tonight_  
_Can you hear my voice this time?_  
_Fight Song_

 

The recovery of Emily Mather is a long and gruelling affair.

Mathew Clairmont is far from Sarah Bishop's favourite person in the world. He does understand the world of science and medicine in both and natural and supernatural sense. The elements the vampire brings together do not heal Emily but that they strengthen her magical and immune reserves to heighten the effect of the treatment.

The Clairmonts and the laboratories that bare their names or substantial endowments are accustomed to working in secrecy and Mirium makes a game out of hiding their work in plain sight. There is a chance that this particular combination of therapies and treatments will either win Professor Clairmont yet another award. However, his primary focus is not attracting the attention of the Congregation and its leadership.

Usually, Sarah Bishop would take a professional interest in the mechanics of the situation and exactly how many threats face the Coven and Bishop Line in particular. Ever since Rebecca's death protecting this land and its people has become a sacred duty. Family honour meant nothing if Emily wasn't by her side, and Sarah will make any deal with the fates, fortune and vampires to heal her beloved.

"You should get some rest, you know - I will stay with her."

Sarah doesn't even summon her usual disdain the client approach of Mathew Clairmont. He is no longer Ysabeau's son; he is her ally in saving Emily.

"Was I too late in forcing your hand? Is her body too weak to offer resistance? Don't try and lie to me, Clairmont" Sarah warns bleakly instead, refusing to release Emily's hand.

"A few days wouldn't have made a difference in her case, Sarah. We have done everything possible. Emily's ability to remain stable is a positive sign, even if it isn't the one we are waiting for."

Emily looks painfully fraigle in the hospital bed without her bright clothing and familar objects that mask the sickness while they are at home. Infection is too much of a risk at this stage to bring in any creature comforts.

  
***

**Awaken**

Emily's waking is nothing like the movies.

For one thing, Professor Ling and the other medical professionals gradually wean her off the sedating medication, so Em comes to consciousness in stages. She responds to sights and sounds brief before falling back to sleep. Sarah, Diana and close members of the Coven take it in shifts to sit with her during this time. The nurses turn a blind eye when various (well behaved) cats make an appearance or strange things occur at the bedside.

Her vital signs remain stable off the ventilator, and she does not exhibit any significant pain or discomfort as the morphine eases. Both Mathew and her care team find these signs encouraging and put her on a schedule for full awakening.

"Emily can you hear us" the nurse asks as she adjust Em's electronic chart to make notes.

Emily starts to move uncomfortably making soft noises of pain, her throat raw from the incubation tube. Her eyes flick and run around wildly trying to focus on anything. Sarah strokes her check mummering words of comfort and encouragement.

"Sarah..." she mangages to crock

"I am here Emily both Diana and I are here. You are safe in the hospital" they work out in advance what to say in this moment.

"Tabby..."

"Our cat is fine, love"

Emily's hand shakes as she reaches up to wipe fruitlessly at the tears on the other woman's check.

  
***

**Acclimating**

"Just a little more."

Sarah Bishop has a reputation for many things amongst both her enemies and friends. Patience isn't the top of her list of virtues and few besides Diana or Emily would call her a natural caregiver.

She has a temperament better suited for the action of any situation and gearing up for a fight. Even with raising Diana, it was Em who did the majority of the daily tasks while Sarah pursued justice. Rebecca knew they would balance each other out in raising her daughter.

Emily's illness and extended recovery force Sarah into a different role and she takes to the tasks without question or complaint. They all satisfied Em is unlikely to relapse, and the Congregation has more pressing concerns than pursuing their interspecies cooperation. Sarah insists that Diana, Mathew and his team go back to something resembling normal life, including academics, writing and teaching.

"I am not hungry, Sarah stop trying to make me eat"

Sarah carefully spoons another a piece of chicken and broth before answering the comment calmly.

"Eating isn't precisely option at the best of times let alone when you are recoverying from an illness. Come on this is Stephen's recipe, just a few more bites and I will let you sleep"

"Everythings tastes terrible to me" Emily says as she obediently takes the bite.

"This will pass, love. You heard what Mathew and the doctors were saying about your tastebuds and since of smell"

"Since when are you such a fan of the Clairmonts Mathew in particular and his relationship with our niece?"

"Since the man worked day and night save your life. Besides you said yourself there is no stopping her relationship with the 'prince'" Sarah offers reasonably .

  
***

**Action**

"Even the chickens are judging me."

"If anything, our little flock is judging the quality of their new feed. My ability to blend table scraps is virtually non-existent. The chickens eagerly awake your return" Sarah jokes, trying to coax a smile as they reach the end of the garden.

"I've been on my feet for less than five minutes, and already, I'm exhausted. Is the affliction ever going to end, I can't levitate a feather in this state."

"You are recovering, Darling. It will take a while for your energy to return"

"I am beginning to hate the word recovery."

Emily feels like her entrie world revolves around that concept in one way or another from medical appointments or physical therapy. There are theoretically only 24 hours in each day but Sarah seems to violate this law to ensure more healing.

Right now Sarah and Emily are ambling around their garden, Sarah adjusting her long strides for Em's faltering shuffles. She almost looks like a child swimming in one of her lover's oversized sweatshirts and pants. The evening air is invigrating but Em wishes this was just another evening and she could get into the lettice and carrot patch.

"Dance with me?"

"What?"

Sarah gently pulls her smaller lover into a loose embrace, rearranging their limbs and Em's ever present shawl into a more comfort position. The taller witch slowly begins to hum and ancient love strong from the time of the Salem Witch Trials. Her tone is soft and soothing as they start to sway together. Em can't be sure but she thinks Sarah casts a spell to warm the air and add a hint of music.

The use of magic for personal gain is strictly forbidden and Em can't bring herself to comment.

 

  
***

**Anticipation**

Their life comes down to measuring small milestones now.

Physically Emily Mather is recovering quickly. Her characteristically strong constitution means she gains weight and muscle speedily, and this translates into strength and stamina. All the doctors and specialists encourage her re-engagement with the world. This milestone includes returning to her roles both in the Coven and the library.

One of her the biggest and best days are when she returns to read to her Reading Recovery class. The kids know that Miss Emily is sick and needs lots of extra care. Emily feels her spirits lift with their expectant faces and how they don't care when she jumbles words and misses a line.

"Are you all better now, Miss" one of the Moore Twins asks shly

"I am getting there, Annabelle. Thank you for your lovely card. It made me smile"

"I wrote it myself" the girl says proundly sitting up a little straighter.

Sarah and Diana and sitting in the back, looking ridiculously oversized in the children's corner. Em knows that they are both ready to spring into action the second she seems even remotely faint. Now that the Rebecca's bindings are gone Diana's powerful magic and the urge to protect fairly crackle in the air. Em cannot practice magic anymore but she can still sense the weilding in other people especially her family members.

At least Emily Mather can still do that small service.

***

**Accomplishment**

Her magic is as weak as a five-year-old child.

Mathew patiently explains the side effects and why her magical self is 'burnt out'. Emily does not begrudge the price and would pay it a thousand times over to spend more time with Sarah and Diana. However, it is disconcerting not to feel the pull of magic inside her. For as long as she can remember magic is something she could rely on, even if it took the Bishop sisters to realise the true potential fully.

Her home no longer feels alive with the mixture of Mather and Bishop's magic coming together. She doesn't feel the connection to her ancestors and their wisdom, all the things that a comparatively strong witch takes for granted.

The Coven members are far from reassuring there are few presidents for what Emily is going through. Mathew and Miriem create a solution for her that is truly unique and even the vast magical libraries hold no answers or engagement. Witches don't burn out their magic very often and when they do reactions range from sympathy to scorn.

"Don't push yourself too hard Em" Sarah says as her hovers in the doorway.

"I am setting up a basic scrying spell Sarah not bending time like Mathew and Diana. I don't think the Thyme or Rosemary is going to do me any harm"

In truth it feels beautiful to let the familar sense of her craft absorb her senses and feelings, the herb smell almost obscures the metalic feel of the medication and illness. Her magic whispers at the corner of her mind responding to the setting.

The magic of her beloved thrums powerfully at her side.

***

"Come on a date with me?"

"What was that, my darling?"

Sarah isn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what Emily is saving. Instead, the Bishop witch is carefully mending Em's favourite pair of woolly socks that got her through the last horrific rounds of chemotherapy. In her lap lies one of Mathew's medical journals specialising in medical recovery and magic. Sarah could recite Emily's records from memory and frequently does when battling with the insurance agency.

"I'm asking if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night, a date that most definitely does not involve celebrating my urine output." Emily has to smile at the memory of how happy functioning kidneys make her taller lover.

Something in her tone catches Sarah's attention, and she pulls off her glasses and gives Em her full attention with and confused look.

"I don't understand...."

Emily comes into the lounge while carefully navigating the piles of books and journal articles that cover every available space. Tabitha looks resentful that her favourite sleeping space is no longer open for use. Em wishes she had enough magic to encourage cleaning and the removal of dust.

"You don't understand because you haven't slept in three days. You haven't left this spot in 24 hours. Bishop's hair can reach new levels of wild and crazy," Emily says gently as she kneels by Sarah's favourite reading chair. She reaches up to twist the curl in question.

"I am not going to break Sarah; my health is holding. Even if the worse scenario comes to pass and I relapse. You aren't going to hold back the possibility by learning everything written about magical healing for the last six centuries."

"Emily..."

Emily breaks off her protest with a gentle kiss that promises to be the first of many that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
